


Best Friends

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another anon prompt; "we’ve been best friends for practically our whole lives but you’re a thousand times more popular than me so you dragged me to a big party and now we’re playing spin the bottle and you spin and it lands on me oh crap” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is lame but it makes sense why I chose it if you read till the end... :D

Kellin gives Vic directions as he drives towards the house where the party is held. Vic had promised to drive them there because he didn’t plan to drink.

”Turn left from here,” Kellin says and Vic follows his instructions, turning to the street that is filled with cars.

”I think you should probably park here,” Kellin says.

Vic does as he’s told and parks the car. As they step out of the car they can hear the music blaring from the house that’s a little away. Walking closer, Vic notices that there’s quite a lot of people hanging out in the front yard. If the yard is that full of people how much are there when they go inside?

Vic’s starting to have second thoughts and he slows down his walk, eventually coming to a halt in front of the house.

”Why did you stop walking?” Kellin asks and stops walking too, turning to face Vic.

”I think I’ll just head home.. Don’t worry, I can give you the lift home, you don’t need to worry about that.” Vic says quickly. ”Just call me when you want to go home and I’ll come pick you up.”

”Why did you change your mind now?” Kellin asks, genuinely curious.

”There’s a lot of people, Kells. You know I don’t like people,” Vic says with a less than impressed look on his face.

”It’s okay, I’ll be with you the whole time,” Kellin assures Vic. ”Let’s stay at least for a little bit? If you genuinely hate it we can go back to your place and watch a movie.”

Vic doesn’t say anything but he still has that doubtful look on his face.

”If you honestly don’t want to go, I won’t force you,” Kellin says softly. ”But I think you should give it a chance.”

Vic thinks what Kellin is saying for a moment before he slowly nods and agrees, ”Okay, I guess I can come for a little bit.”

”Yay!” Kellin exclaims happily and takes Vic’s hand in his, starting to drag him towards the house once more.

Vic is momentarily taken aback as he tries to ignore the tingles the simple hand holding is erupting. This is your friend, he thoughts to himself. Your best friend and you shouldn’t feel like this.

They reach the front door and Kellin let’s go of Vic’s hand, much to Vic’s disappointment. Vic tries not to think much of it as they weave their way through the crowds towards the kitchen, stopping every once in a while so they could talk (well, so Kellin could talk) to someone from school. Most of the people ignored Vic, or just said hi to be polite. Vic didn’t mind much, he wasn’t a big fan of having conversations with strangers.

Finally they reach the kitchen where Kellin grabs himself a bottle of something Vic doesn’t recognize to drink.

”You sure you don’t want a drink too Vic?” Kellin asks as he opens his bottle. “We can always walk back home if you want to let go a little.”

”No, I’m sure,” Vic says with a little smile. Although the temptation to have a drink or two to relax a little is tempting, he wants to stay sober. He doesn’t like the idea of being drunk, of not being 100% in control of his actions in the middle of so many unfamiliar people. Besides, he knows that Kellin has a habit of drinking a bit too much, and he feels like he should look after him a bit. He’s always hearing stories about all the crazy parties Kellin attended and about all the stupid things he got up to when he was drunk. He can’t babysit Kellin always, and he knows that Kellin doesn’t really need a babysitter, but still. Kellin’s his best friend and he doesn’t want Kellin to do something he’ll regret later, or worse, he doesn’t want Kellin to hurt himself.

They leave the kitchen to walk around the party. The music is loud and there are people everywhere. Some people Vic recognizes from school but most of them are unfamiliar to him. It doesn’t really surprise him though, he’s never really been one to make a lot of friends, much rather sticking to his small friend group.

Kellin on the other hand, well, Kellin had a lot of friends. He’s a super outgoing personality and it seemed like he made new friends wherever he went to. How the two of them could be so different but still best friends, Vic didn’t know. But he wouldn’t change Kellin to anyone. They had been best friends for as long as they both remember, their families being close friends ever since before both boys were born.

The tingles and butterflies Vic has felt lately make him scared because he’s certain his friend doesn’t feel the same. Sure, he knows that Kellin’s bi and he’s confessed to Kellin that he’s gay, but there’s no change Kellin would like Vic more than a friend. Vic’s pretty sure the thought has never even crossed Kellin’s mind. With a sigh Vic pushes the thought to the back of his mind, hoping that if he ignores the feelings they’ll eventually go away.

So he tries to focus on the party instead, listening to the conversation Kellin is currently having with his football friend. Vic’s seen the boy before but he doesn’t remember his name. James? Jamie? The boy has a spikey hair and a smile so wide that it reaches from his ear to ear. He doesn’t seem too bad, but Vic can’t really take part to the conversation since they’re talking about a game they’re playing next weekend. Instead he opts to looking around what other people are doing.

”Do you still want to go home?” Kellin asks Vic after the boy leaves.

Yes.Vic thinks.

”No,” Vic says and smiles a bit. In reality he’d very much like to go back home and watch a movie instead but Kellin’s having fun and Vic knows that if he wants to leave, Kellin will leave with him. He doesn’t want to ruin Kellin’s fun, so he’s willing to stay at the party. After all, it’s not that bad, it’s just not… Well, it’s not fun either.

”See, I told you you’d like it!” Kellin says happily and puts his arm around Vic’s shoulders. ”You just had to give it a go.”

”Yeah,” Vic says awkwardly, trying not to stutter and tense. After all, Kellin putting his arm around Vic was nothing more but a friendly gesture, and it shouldn’t make Vic blush so much. He thanks the god for the dim lighting in the party, so his reaction isn’t noticeable.

”I need more to drink,” Kellin says and takes his arm away from Vic, starting to head back to the kitchen.

Vic suppresses a sigh of relief and follows his friend to the kitchen, where there’s a little less people and the noise isn’t as deafening.

”Are you okay?” Kellin asks suddenly when they’re in the kitchen, looking concerned.

”Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Vic asks.

”You look really red,” Kellin explains.

”Oh,” Vic says. Of course, the lighting is much better in the kitchen too. ”It’s nothing, it’s just really hot in here.”

”Yeah, I guess it is,” Kellin says. It doesn’t look like he’s questioning Vic’s explanation. ”Do you want to go outside for a minute?”

”Yeah, sure, that would be nice.” Vic says. He might have lied about it being hot in here but he could do with some fresh air and quiet for a minute.

They walk towards the back door and go to the porch, sitting on the steps. There’s few people outside, but they’re sitting further away on the grass. The chill air of the summer night is a nice change to the stuffed air inside, and Vic takes a deep breath, enjoying the lack of people and noise. Sure, the music can still be heard from the inside, but it’s a lot more distant now.

”I’m really happy you decided to come with me,” Kellin says suddenly, snapping Vic from his thoughts.

”You are?” Vic asks quietly.

”Yeah. It makes me sad to think that usually when I’m in these parties having fun, you’re alone at home reading or watching a movie or something,” Kellin says as he looks to the bottle in his hands, fingers playing with the label of it, slowly peeling the corners off.

”But I’m not sad to be alone Kells,” Vic says and furrows his eyebrows. ”I prefer the peace and quiet over a noisy party like this.”

”Yeah, I know…” Kellin says softly and turns to look at Vic. ”I’m sorry I dragged you here with me.”

”It’s okay,” Vic replies with a smile. ”It’s not that bad, because I’m here with you.”

Kellin returns the smile at that and Vic’s eyes follow his other hand that leaves the bottle, moving to where Vic’s hand is resting in the middle of them, and tangles their hands together. Vic is surprised as he lifts his gaze to Kellin’s, who’s still holding that gentle smile on his face, and then his eyes fall back to their entwined hands. This is still totally platonic, right? They’ve hold hands before, it’s no big deal. But the atmosphere and the smile on Kellin’s face tell a different story. Or maybe Vic’s just reading too much into this, maybe it’s just wishful thinking. The simple hand holding and the thoughts that follow are starting to be too much for him, and as nice as the feeling of Kellin’s hand in his is, he thinks that he needs something to distract himself now.

”I think we should head inside,” Vic says and stands up, letting go of Kellin’s hand.

”Oh,” Kellin seems a bit surprised at the sudden movement but stands up with Vic nevertheless. ”Yeah, okay.”

They walk back inside and the peaceful atmosphere is soon gone, replaced by the noise and the crowd and the heat. They walk to the living room where a bunch of people are sitting on the floor in a circle. Vic recognizes one to be the boy from earlier.

”Kellin!” The spiky haired boy yells as he sees the pair entering the room. ”Come here, we’re playing spin the bottle.”

”I don’t know Jaime…” Kellin replies.

Oh okay, the boy’s name is Jaime! Now Vic remembers Kellin talking about him. He’s the team goalie and the one who’s having the party.

”C'mon, it’s fun!” Jaime says excitedly. ”Your friend can join too!”

Kellin looks at Vic, as if asking him if he wants to join. Vic just shrugs his shoulders because honestly, he could use a distraction right now.

”Okay,” Kellin says and turns to the circle.

The people make enough room for the two of them to sit down next to each other, and a boy who Vic remembers from his English class, Tony, spins the bottle. It lands to a beautiful girl with dark brown hair, and Vic quickly learns that this isn’t the same type of game of spin the bottle as he’s used to playing, you know, the type with silly dares and embarrassing truths. No, he finds out that this is a different type of game, as Tony crawls towards the girl and kisses her on the lips, while the people in the circle whistle and cheer.

Vic really wants to back up and leave, this isn’t the type of game he wanted to take part to. For gods sake, he’s never even kissed anyone before, what if the bottle lands on him and he embarrasses himself totally? But he can’t just decide to leave now, can he? I mean, how suspicious would it be to suddenly leave after agreeing to play a minute ago. He decides to stay for a couple more spins, praying that it won’t point to him, and then leave.

The girl next to Tony spins the bottle and Vic can feel his heartbeat in his ears as he wishes and wishes that it won’t land on him. He almost sighs from relief as it lands on a blonde girl, earning a round of cheers from the other players. The girls kiss and it’s the next person’s turn to spin the bottle. The dark haired girl is sitting next to Kellin, and Vic thinks that he’ll leave after this spin, pretend that he needs to use the bathroom or something, anything, to escape his turn.

This time the bottle lands dangerously close to Vic, it stops at Kellin. The girl comes up to Kellin and gives him a kiss and if Vic wanted to leave earlier, it’s nothing compared to how badly he wants to leave now. Not being able to be the one kissing Kellin is bad as it is, but seeing him kiss someone else? Vic knows that he has no right to feel jealous, but he can’t help it. The kiss doesn’t last that long, but as it ends Vic starts to get up, not wanting to see Kellin kiss anyone else. He doesn’t really have a change to leave though, not when Kellin’s hand is on his again. Vic looks at Kellin and he looks… apologetic? Vic doesn’t know what he’s sorry for but his thoughts are interrupted as Kellin spins the bottle. Vic watches as the bottle spins and spins, really wanting to leave before the bottle lands on someone and Kellin’s going to kiss them. He’s not sure if he can watch that again. But Kellin’s hand in his is still stopping him from leaving, even when the bottle finally picks it’s victim. Vic.

The people in the circle let out the usual cheers and whistles, urging them to kiss each other. Vic can feel his face getting hot as Kellin leans forward, leaving only a little space between them. He’s giving Vic an option, he realises. Vic can either stand up and leave, or he can close the distance and let Kelin know that it’s okay to kiss him.

Vic doesn’t really know what to do. This is Kellin, his friend, and he shouldn’t be kissing him. On the other hand, Kellin doesn’t seem to have anything against it, and this might be the only opportunity for Vic to feel Kellin’s lips on his, to know if the feeling matches the scenarios he’s imagined so many times before. With a little hesitation, he closes the distance between them.

Kellin’s lips are soft, and warm, as they move against Vic’s. Vic’s a little hesitant to move his at first, but as he starts following Kellin’s lead the kiss feels even more amazing. The kiss stays slow and sweet, and Vic can’t help but to think that this is it. This is the moment he’s been secretly dreaming of. It means so much to him, even though it’s just a drunken game to Kellin. The thought makes Vic upset. Kellin doesn’t like him the same way, and probably never will. Vic pulls out of the kiss and quickly stands up, starting to head outside as the tears are clouding his vision.

”Vic!” He hears from behind him but it’s too late, he’s at the front door and he leaves the house, quickly running to his car and sitting on the driver’s seat.

The tears are streaming down his cheeks, sobs wracking through his body as he wraps his own arms around himself, leaning forward and resting his head on the steering wheel. He should have stayed home, he thinks. Should have left the game before he got his feeling hurt. How is he going to explain this to Kellin? Kellin’s going to figure it out and Vic’s biggest secret will be out. What if Kellin doesn’t want to be friends anymore? The thought makes Vic cry harder and he almost has a heart attack when someone suddenly opens the passenger side door.

Through the blurry vision he recognizes Kellin’s silhouette, and the familiar voice confirms that it is in fact Kellin.

”What’s wrong Vic, did I go to far?” Kellin asks softly as he places his hand on Vic’s shoulder, brushing his thumb along Vic’s collarbone, trying to soothe the crying boy.

Vic cowers further away from his best friend’s comforting touch and leans to the window.

”I-I’ve ruined everything, I’m sorry,” Vic sobs and buries his head in his hands.

”What do you mean?” Kellin sounds confused. ”You didn’t ruin anything, it was me who kissed you, I should be the one apologizing.”

”It’s not that,” Vic says quietly, trying to calm down and control his sobs.

”Then what it is?” Kellin asks. ”I want to help Vic, but I don’t know how if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

”It’s not that I didn’t like the kiss,” Vic says slowly, sniffling and looking at Kellin. He might as well come out with the secret now, right? ”It’s the fact that I Iiked the kiss too much. It’s the fact that I like you too much.”

A complete silence follows his confession, the only sounds that could be heard in the quiet car are Vic’s sniffles and the distant noise coming from the party.

”You like me? As in, like-like me?” Kellin asks finally, and to Vic’s relief his expression isn’t disgusted or angry, it’s almost like… hopeful? Nah, he must be imagining.

”Yeah and I’m sorry, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship or anything,” Vic says more calmly, although he’s still crying. The though of losing Kellin as a friend is a really painful one. He’s known Kellin his whole life, and can’t honestly even imagine what it would be like not to see him every day. He would have much rather dealt with his one sided crush on is own and never told Kellin, but it’s too late now. He can only hope that Kellin can move past this and they can forget what happened tonight and pretend that everything’s fine again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Kellin says with a sympathetic smile.

Great, now he’s giving Vic pity. Although the reaction is better than the anger or disgust, it’s not a one Vic was hoping to get. He doesn’t want Kellin to pity him, he wants to act like this isn’t a big deal, that he can get over this soon and things can go back to normal.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” He asks Kellin, wiping is eyes and turning to face forward again, totally changing the subject.

Kellin looks a bit taken aback at the sudden change of topic and falters a little before answering, “Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course,” Vic says and starts the car. He’s trying to act like nothing happened, he doesn’t really want to talk about it and just wants to forget. He’s hoping that if he acts like nothing happened, so will Kellin.

The drive to Kellin’s home is quiet and awkward, and from the corner of his eye Vic notices that Kellin is looking at him the whole time, looking like he’s deep in thought. Vic tries to ignore it though, focusing on the road and driving instead. Car crash is the last thing they need for the night. Well, actually, it might result in a memory loss and they could literally forget the night’s events… Focus Vic, you’re not seriously dreaming of a car accident now, are you? Vic shakes his head and keeps his attention on the driving.

Finally they reach a familiar neighborhood and Vic turns to Kellin’s driveway, turning the engine off but still staring right ahead, avoiding looking at Kellin.

“I like you too,” Kellin blurts out and Vic turns his head towards Kellin so fast that it’s a miracle he doesn’t snap his neck.

“W-what?” He asks, trying to find out if what he heard was actually what Kellin said.

“I like you too, as in more than a friend.” Kellin admits again, this time looking Vic straight in the eyes and Vic has no other chance but to believe that he heard right. But that doesn’t mean that he’s going to believe what Kellin is saying is true.

“You don’t need to say that just to make me feel better, Kells.” Vic says sadly.

“But I’m not, I-”

“Seriously, it’s okay, I’ll get over it.” Vic tries to convince his friend, saying anything to stop his friend from lying to his face. There’s no chance Kellin really likes him too.

“It’s not okay, stop interrupting me!” Kellin says sternly. “If you would listen to me a minute I would explain.”

Vic doesn’t dare say anything, it’s rare that Kellin raises his voice to him and he doesn’t want him to get angry. So Vic just sits there quietly, waiting for Kellin to continue and explain himself.

“As I was saying before certain somebody interrupted me,” Kellin starts and gives Vic a smile to let him know that he’s not angry, before going back to being serious. “I like you as well, I’ve actually liked you for a while but I haven’t had the guts to tell you. I won’t go into greater detail why I haven’t said anything, because I imagine the reasons are pretty much the same as to why you didn’t tell me that you like me. A fear of rejection, of losing you as a friend, reasons like that. I used to think that I could keep my feelings to myself and eventually they would fade or go away, but tonight, all that happened, showed me how great it would be to actually tell you my feelings and have you feel the same. I didn’t want you to leave the game of spin the bottle because I was selfish, and I was just thinking that there was one to 8 change of me to be able to kiss you without you knowing how much I really wanted it. And then when you left, I was scared that I had ruined our friendship anyways, without even coming clean with my emotions. But then you told me that you like me, and I was shocked. It sounded too good to be real. Then I thought that I should confess my feelings too, because you’re clearly beating yourself up because of this and I want you to know that there’s absolutely no reason for that. I like you Vic, and if it’s okay to you I’d like us to be more than friends.”

Vic was quiet the whole time, just taking in what Kellin was saying and not daring to interrupt. It was pretty obvious that what Kellin was saying was the truth, he wouldn’t go that far trying to convince Vic of a lie. And besides, knowing someone their whole life has it’s perks, one of them being the fact that Vic almost always knew when Kellin was lying, picking up with his small habits.

“You’re not lying…” Vic says quielty, partly just to himself but Kellin catches it.

“Of course I’m not lying,” Kellin says. “I would never lie to you about something like that.”

“I know,” Vic says and smiles a little.

“So what do you say? Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Kellin asks and he looks almost scared of the answer.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend,” Vic says and smiles, the smile fading as he continues his sentence, “but..”

“No buts,” Kellin says quickly and takes Vic’s hand in his. Vic’s mind goes back to the moment they shared at the back porch of the party, quickly thinking that apparently he wasn’t the only one getting butterflies from that touch.

“It’s just that,” Vic starts and sighs, looking at their entwined hands. “What if it doesn’t work? You’re my best friend Kellin, and I don’t want to lose you if this relationship doesn’t work out.”

“But isn’t it worth the try?” Kellin questions. “I mean, I think what we could have together would be beautiful, and definitely worth giving a chance. If it doesn’t work, we can just say that at least we tried, and continue being best friends. If we do nothing, we’re just going to be thinking about how it could have ben and what could have happened and that might end up eating us and our friendship alive.”

“I guess you have a point,” Vic says slowly and looks back up at Kellin’s face.

“So… boyfriends?” Kelin questions.

“Boyfriends,” Vic replies as he lets a smile take over his features.

“Amazing,” Kellin replies and smiles back. “Do you want to come over? We could watch that movie?”

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Vic replies and they step out of the car. Vic locks the doors and walks to where Kellin is standing and they start heading towards the front door, Kellin leading the way.

“One more thing though,” Kellin says and stops on his tracks, turning to face Vic and resulting in him bumping straight to Kellin.

“What’s that?” Vic asks as he recovers from the surprise.

“I want to do this again,” Kellin says and leans to close the distance again.

Vic freezes at first, not expecting the kiss. Eventually though, he lifts his arms to loop around Kellin’s neck, sliding his fingers in Kellin’s hair as Kellin brings them closer together by putting his arms around Vic’s waist. Unlike the kiss at the party, this one isn’t filled with doubt and unsure reactions, but it still remains slow and sweet, both just enjoying being able to finally do what they had been dreaming of. It doesn’t last long, both boys pulling back a little to catch their breaths, but still keeping their arms around each other.

“Wow,” Kellin breathes and breaks the silence.

“Wow,” Vic mimics him and smiles at Kellin.

“Much better than at the party,” Kellin says and matches Vic’s smile.

“Definitely,” Vic agrees and lets go of Kellin. “Should we go inside, watch that movie?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Kellin says and takes Vic’s hand, leading them to the front door and unlocking it.

“Oh, I forgot to thank you,” Vic says suddenly as they’re heading to Kellin’s bedroom. He has to whisper, so they won’t wake up Kellin’s parents who are already asleep. They won’t mind if Vic’s staying over, it’s normal that now that it’s the weekend, one of the boys will be staying over at the other’s house. Vic has to remind himself to send a text to his mom later so she won’t be wondering in the morning where he is.

“Thank me for what?” Kellin asks as he closes the door to his bedroom, allowing them to talk at a normal volume again.

“For dragging me to that party,” Vic replies. Who knows how long they would have remained oblivious of each others feelings without that game of spin the bottle.

“See, I told you you would like it in the end.” Kellin says with a wink.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t like the party,” Vic explains. “I much prefer leaving the party and watching a movie with my boyfriend instead.”

“Whatever,” Kellin says with a smile as he plops down on his bed with his laptop. “What movie do you want to watch?”

“I don’t really care,” Vic says and sits down next to Kellin. “You pick.”

Kellin ends up picking some comedy movie, but Vic isn’t paying much attention to it. He’s too lost in his thoughts, thinking how differently the night had ended from what he had thought when he ran out of the party. He’s not sure how this whole relationship thing is going to work for them, but he is hopeful. He knows that the friendship they have is strong, and it would take a lot for them to drift apart. Besides, they’ve already been through so much together, and the newly found feelings wouldn’t really change much, except adding kissing and hand holding and more generally couple-y things. But one thing would always remain the same, they would always still be each other’s best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way longer than I expected. I think it's not that bad? :D


End file.
